The Tooth Fairy
by Allieturtle222
Summary: What do you do when someone who looks a lot like your five year old daughter but claims to be the tooth fairy is stealing your cookies? Warnings inside.


**Summary: What do you do when someone who looks a lot like your five year old daughter but claims to be the tooth fairy steals your cookies? **

**Warnings: Umm mentions of Mpreg? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fox or glee, but if I did... a lot of stuff like this would happen. **

**Rated: Probably something like K but I'm rating it T cause I'm paranoid.**

**I came up with this after reading a prompt online. It was something like the tooth fairy is stealing more then just your teeth. **

**The tooth Fairy. **

Kurt laid snuggled into his husband, his mind somewhere between sleep and awake, loving the smell of his husband, the rise and fall of his chest, the soft snores. Kurt hummed in content and let his eyes drop, his hands gripping onto Puck's shirt.

Kurt relaxed, going over the edge and falling in a deep sleep, dreams over taking his mind, when

**Thump.**

Kurt's eyes flew open, his heart speeding up. Slowly, so he would not disturb Puck, he sat up, straining to hear.

**Thump.**

Kurt's eyes flew to Puck who remained sleeping through the commotions downstairs. Kurt crawled out of the bed, keeping his eyes on Puck. Silently he walked to the door, opening it and making his way quickly down the hall to his kid's rooms.

**Thump.**

He reached Tyler's room first, opening to door and finding the thirteen year old sleeping in his bed. He sighed in relief and went to Emma's room. He opened her door, smiling as he saw the girl curled in her bed, her blonde curls peeking out from under her covers. Her night light casting shadows around her room.

**Thump.**

Kurt shut the eight year old's door and went to the youngest room. Sophia was only five and Kurt was worried. He reached her door, gripping the knob as he turned. He opened the door, his heart beating as fast as a hummingbirds wings fluttered. His eyes went from the bed, to her toys, to her closet in two seconds, looking for any sign that she was here. Her bed was messy, her blankets tangled, but she was not in there. Kurt started to panic.

**Thump.**

He jumped and walked quickly down the stairs. His breathing became uneven as thoughts rushed through his head about who was in his house and where his daughter was. He reached the bottom and took a right, identifying the noise was coming from the kitchen. He walked in, relief flooding him as he saw Sophie, standing on a chair and jumping.

**Thump.**

She was trying to reach a cookie jar on the top self. Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes, laughing silently to himself. He sighed, decided he'll deal with her tomorrow, made sure she wasn't going to hurt herself, and went upstairs. The girl remained trying to get to the cookies.

?

Kurt woke up a couple hours later. Puck was still snoring next to him. Kurt smiled and got up, looking at the clock. It was Saturday and he was sure his children were not up yet. Puck had to be to work in a couple hours, but Kurt decided to let him sleep a while longer. Kurt got up, stretching, and making his way down the stairs. He was humming a song and was in a good mood until he saw the counter.

The cookie jar was laying on the counter, crumbs scattered across the marble. Kurt sighed, tapping his foot and shaking his head. He couldn't believe it. Never in a million years did he think she would reach the cookie jar.

He heard someone coming down the stairs and felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. "What happened?" Puck asked, kissing Kurt's neck. His breath was hot on his skin.

"Sophie..." Kurt sighed. Puck buried his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"You sure?" He asked, yawning. Puck rubbed Kurt's neck with his face.

"I saw her. Last night. I didn't think she'd reach the cookie jar though, I thought she'd try then give up so I went back to bed," Kurt replied, leaning forward to grab a paper towel. He started to clean up the cookies, wiggling in Puck's embrace. Puck nodded and started to cover Kurt's neck and shoulder in kisses. Kurt giggled.

Puck reached around Kurt and picked the cookie jar up. He put the top back on and stepped around Kurt to put it back on its self. Kurt threw the paper towel away and Puck went over to get coffee started.

Kurt turned around, leaning against the counter and watching his husband. "Hey dad, Hi pops," Tyler said as he ran into the kitchen. He weaved around his fathers, going to the fridge and getting out the orange juice. "Who's driving me to practice today?" He asked, looking between the two men.

"I am," Kurt said. "Dad has to be to work way before your practice." Tyler nodded and smiled, high fiving his dad and hugging his papa. Tyler then went to the table and sat in his spot. "What do you want?" Kurt asked, turning towards the stove.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Both Puck and Tyler cheered at the same time. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed the ingredients.

"Daddy!" Came Emma's soft voice as she ran down the stairs and launched herself into Puck's arms. Puck laughed and grabbed her, bringing her up to rest on his hip and kissing her. She smiled and kissed his cheek before struggling in his arms. "Papa!" She screamed, leaning towards Kurt. Kurt laughed and grabbed her, giving her a kiss. She made a hmm noise as she licked her lips and wiggled until she was put down. She ran to the table to wait for her pancakes.

"Where's Sophie?" Kurt asked as he laughed at his daughter. She was sitting at the table and jumping in her seat. Tyler was giving her a weird look that fell between amusement and 'what the f-?'

"I dunno," Emma said, shrugging. Her blonde hair bounced around her shoulders. Emma looked more like Kurt with green eyes and a small frame while Tyler and Sophia looked like Puck. Kurt shook his head, remembering when he told Puck he was pregnant with Tyler when they were only twenty two.

"Daddy? Papa?" Came a small voice. Kurt and Puck looked up. Sophie was poking her small head out from around the corner of the door. Her brown eyes were wide and full of fear, her dark hair fell around her face, her lip trembled a little and her small hands gripped the door frame. Kurt grabbed a plate and set some pancakes in front of Tyler, who smiled and dug right in. He then turned towards Sophie and pointed for her to come here.

The girl walked slowly toward him, her eyes glued to the floor. "Hey booger," Puck said, grabbing the girl and sitting her on the table. "I heard you had a little bed time snack last night."

"It wasn't me," She said weakly, looking anywhere but at her parents.

"Sophie..." Kurt said in a warning tone, "What have we said about lying?" The girl shrugged, playing with her thumbs. Puck licked his lips.

"It wasn't me," The girl repeated. Kurt sighed.

"If it wasn't you, would you mind telling me who it was then?" Kurt asked, staring at the girl. She sucked in a deep breath, opening her mouth.

"The tooth fairy," She lisped out, staring at her Papa with serious eyes. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"And why would the tooth fairy be here?" Puck asked, kneeling down in front of her. She blinked.

"Because Em lost a tooth," She said, adding a duh to the end. Puck smiled, Sophie had inherited Kurt's attitude. Kurt looked to Emma who shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to see if the tooth fairy would come, but he didn't," Emma said. Kurt sent a look to Puck, who nodded.

"That's cause you didn't tell us M&M," Puck said. "We have to call the tooth fairy to come."

"Why don't you just tell them the truth?" Tyler asked, nibbling on the last of his pancake. Kurt sent him a warning look and Tyler shut up.

"We could," Puck said. Kurt looked at him, at first surprised but then glaring.

"Yeah, it's not like they wont find out," Tyler added.

"Noah..." Kurt warned, his voice low. Puck blinked and gulped.

"Okay guys, shut up about the tooth fairy or your papa wont let me try to get you guys another sibling for a long time," Puck smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Kurt sighed. The two girls looked at each other while Tyler let out a "ewww," him being the only one who understood what that meant.

"Back to the problem at hand, Sophie we know the tooth fairy didn't do it," Kurt said. His son still looked like he's been scarred for life, his other daughter sighed as she waited for her pancakes and his husband was looking at him. Sophie licked her lips and looked down.

"It was easier getting the cookie jar down, but then I couldn't get it back up," She whispered. Tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm sorry," She cried. Kurt shook his head and sighed.

"You know what the punishment for lying is," Kurt said. The girl cried and nodded, jumping off the table and running upstairs. Puck stood up and walked over to Kurt, looking him in the eyes.

"Do you think we're being to harsh?" Puck asked.

"I don't know," Kurt sighed, feeling bad for making her cry. The girl came running back down, Barbie doll in hand. She walked to Kurt who held out his hand. She bit her lip and brushed back the Barbies hair.

"Take good care of her," She whispered as she handed the doll to Kurt. Kurt took her and nodded, setting her on the counter.

"You'll get her back tomorrow," Kurt assured. Sophie nodded and sat in her spot.

"And for stealing the cookies you have to sit through your sisters whole dance lesson," Puck said. Kurt nodded.

"No!" Sophie screamed, shaking her head. Kurt laughed at his youngest reaction.

"How many pancakes do you want?" Kurt asked.

"One hundred!"

**A/N: Kinda random, but I like it. **


End file.
